Hammerhead
Hammerhead (ハンマーヘッド Hamaheddo) is a B-Class criminal and the leader of the Paradise Group, a terrorist group insisting that people shouldn't have to work if they don't want to. Appearance Hammerhead is a tall, muscular man with piercing eyes and a horizontal scar across his nose. Like the rest of Paradise Group, he is completely bald and wears a black, full-body battle suit, although his rank is indicated by unique flame decals emblazoned across its torso and thighs. hammer_suit.jpg|Hammerhead's battle suit (Manga) hammer_profile.jpg|Hammerhead's mugshot (Manga) Personality As head of the Paradise Group, Hammerhead strives to create a utopia in which work is voluntary, and the unemployed receive full financial support (stemming from his own laziness). Despite his leadership role, he lacks the charisma to rally any support for their misguided cause, and resorts to terrorism to garner attention. The power of Hammerhead's battle suit makes him arrogant and delusional, claiming to fight for a noble purpose. Deprived of it, however, he is an utter coward, fleeing from Saitama and begging forgiveness. Plot Introduction Saga Paradise Group Arc After several futile appeals for revolution towards passerby in F-City, Hammerhead leads his Paradise Group, outfitted in stolen high-tech battle suits, on a mission to demolish the mansion of Mr. Monier, which he views as a symbol of social inequality. They easily defeat riot police and License-less Rider, but are intercepted by Monier's bodyguard, Speed of Sound Sonic, in the woods around Monier's mansion. Hammerhead rejects Sonic's call for surrender and attacks him, only to see his entire Paradise Group massacred, and narrowly avoids death himself. Despite leveraging his suit's immense strength against Sonic, he is stabbed in the back of his head with a kunai and presumed dead. Thanks to his thick skull, he survives and flees the scene, only to encounter Saitama, incensed at being typecast as a member of the Paradise Group. After receiving a blow to the face from Hammerhead's suit, Saitama expresses disappointment at its pitiful strength, prompting Hammerhead to trigger the battle suit's full power. Saitama remains unimpressed, but feels a trace of empathy for Hammerhead, and merely destroys his suit rather than kill him. Hammerhead is left naked and allowed to escape, but is found, beaten, and left for dead by robotic assassins from a mysterious group known as The Organization, again surviving due to his thick cranium. Lying in his own blood, he vows to give up the cause and look for a job. Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc During an investigative briefing at the Hero Association HQ, A-Class Superhero Sneck reports sightings of Hammerhead outside of a job center in F-City, wearing a formal suit and nervously preparing for a business interview. Abilities & Powers Hammerhead has a history of street brawling, having once put twenty people into the hospital. Despite his plain appearance, he employs some amount of strategy in combat, using his environment to set up crude choke points for his opponent. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Even without his battle suit, Hammerhead possesses a great amount of physical strength, being able to hospitalize twenty people. '''Thick Skull: As his name suggests, Hammerhead possesses an exceptionally sturdy cranium, many times thicker than normal and dense enough to withstand bladed and blunt trauma directly to his head. It is due to this unique ability that he has been able to survive blows on multiple occasions that would normally kill a person. Techniques *'Wind-Mill Attack': Hammerhead rapidly swings his arms back and forth. Equipment Battle Suit: Hammerhead's battle suit protects him from all manner of attack and enhances his strength to superhuman levels, enough to create ground-splitting shockwaves or lift and heave massive objects with ease. *'Transformation': Under duress, Hammerhead can further augment the suit's power to gain even more size and strength, though its extent is not shown. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Leader